familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hezekiah Peck (1820-1859)
}} Vital Stats * Father: Benjamin Peck (1795-1829) - b/d - Chenango Co, New York * Mother: Phebe Crosby (1800-1850) - Mormon Convert and later married to Joseph Knight Sr. * 1820-Mar-12 : Birth in * 1839 (Est) : Marriage to Jemina Smoot (1818-1908) - b. Kentucky * 1846-Jan-15 : Temple Sealing to wife Jemina, LDS Nauvoo Temple * 1848-Sep-24 : Family migration to Utah with Heber C Kimball Wagon Company * 1859-Oct-20 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah Biography Hezekiah was born 12 March 1820, in Bainbridge, Chenango, New York. He married Jemima Smoot. He came west in 1848 with the Heber C. Kimball Company and resided in the Ogden and Salt Lake area. He died in Salt Lake on October 20, 1859. According to the Joseph Smith Papers, "History circa June 1839-Circa 1841" he was baptized the same day as Emma Smith and 12 others by Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850) . n June 1830, amidst harassment, a young widow named Phebe Crosby Peck was baptized a member of the newly formed Church of Christ in a river in Colesville, New York. She had been born in March 1800 to Elisha and Susan Lowell Crosby at Unadilla, Otsego County, New York. She married Benjamin Peck on March 5, 1817, and they had five children before his death in 1829. They lived in Bainbridge, New York, and after her husband’s death, she remained close to his extended family living nearby. Benjamin’s family composed a goodly number of those baptized with Phebe; they became known as the Colesville Saints. The persecution did not end with their baptisms but continued until the oppression reached an apex just before they left New York the following April. They were part of the Mormon group violently expulsed from Jackson County Missouri the following year. Phebe and her family were active members of the Kaw Township congregation in Missouri, where she taught her children the principles of the gospel and supported her family as a tailor. Then, after fourteen years of providing for her family alone, Phebe married Joseph Knight Sr., after the death of his first wife, Polly Peck Knight, Phebe’s sister-in-law. . Joseph Knight Sr. died in 1847. After his death Phebe married Cornelius P. Lott, though there is no record of their living together.6 Thereafter, Phebe spent time with her children and their families until her death. Family traveled to Utah in 1848 with the Heber C. Kimball Pioneer Company / Departure: 7 June 1848 / Arrival: 24 September 1848 /Company Information: 662 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Winter Quarters, Nebraska. Hezekiah's sister, Sara Jane Peck, married LDS Apostle Charles C Rich. Hezekiah died at age 39 in Salt Lake City Utah. Sometime afterwards, his wife with their daugter Melvina to Henderson, Mills Co, Iowa. She shows up there in 1900 US Census and a 1908 Iowa death record. Family # Phebe Ann Peck (1841-1917) - m. Alexander Barron # Semira Peck (1844-1847) - died young in Iowa # Margaret Smoot Peck (1846-1910) - m. Warren Walling # Melvin Peck (1847-) - died young in Iowa, not found on Wagon train roster. # Benjamin Peck (1848-) - # George Smoot Peck (1851-1931) - m. Mary Emerine # Ida Deseret Peck (1852-1869) - d. age 17 # Melvina Jemima Peck (1854-1940) - moved to Iowa and m. Amazon Badham # Hezekiah Owens Peck (1858-1914) - m. Olive Walker References * Story of Phebe Peck - 1830 Conversion story of Phebe Peck and her children. Vital Records 1848 Heber Kimball Wagon Company Roster * Arlytia Lydia Carter Peck (19) * Benjamin Peck (infant son of Hezekiah and Jemina) * George Peck (2) * Hezekiah Peck (28) - * Hezekiah Hatch Peck (3) * Jemima Smoot Peck (30) - wife of Hezekiah * Joseph A Peck (18) * Lucius Augustus Peck (infant) * Margret Peck (1) - daughter of Hezekiah and Jemima * Martin Horton Peck (42) * Mary Thorn Peck (32) * Phebe Ann Peck (6) - oldest daughter of Hezekiah and Jemima * William Page Peck (14) Utah Death Certificate Died 20-Oct-1859 in Salt Lake City, Utah